Pixel Gun Updates
The list of fanon Pixel Gun 3D updates by MatthewGo707. NOTES: * The update goes together with that of real Pixel Gun 3D but is done more in advance compared to the latter. * The ones encircled in the new weapons part are the guide descriptions so that it will be made without much hassle as of what kind of weapon design will be decided. * Due to the stoppage of the Pixel Gun World's service, the Pixel Gun World's update can not, nor will it ever be added in this update. The same goes for the Pixel Gun World contents. 21.2.0 (Billionaire Update) *Billionaire Chest = Get TONS of currencies and golden weapons within the time set! 21.0.0 (Spec Ops Update) *Spec Ops Set = Get Military-themed weapons used by the special operations before it is too late! *New weapons: **Spec Ops Shotgun **Spec Ops Rifle 20.8.0 (Christmas Update) *Christmas Set = Get Christmas-themed weapons before it is too late! *New weapons: **Christmas Showdown **Angry Santa **Frozen Soldier (ice-themed M16) 20.6.0 (Halloween Update) *Halloween Set = Get the Halloween-themed weapons within a limited amount of time before it is too late! *New weapon(S)!: **Dracula Rifle **Pistol of Doom 20.4.0 (Military Update) *Military Set = Get some military-themed stuffs from the chest before it is too late! 20.2.0 (Desert Camo/Gulf War Update) *Desert Camo Kit rebooted as Gulf War Season, with NEW items! *New weapons: **Desert Hunter **Military Grenade Launcher Mk.II **"Striker" **"Punishment" **SHG-20 "Hi-Power" **Desert Scarab **Light Machine Shotgun **Infantry Machine Gun **Extreme Calibre *New gadget: Soldier's Call = Unleash three soldiers to assist you and your teammates (if Team-based) in fighting against enemies! 20.0.0 *Loser's Guardian = Amplify your overall rewards whenever you (and your teammates in Team-based matches) lose the game in Multiplayer under the hands of tryhards and overpowered weapon users! *New weapons: **Spell of Radiation **"Supercarrier" **Twin Renegades **MMG-225 "Aggressor" **Twin Berthas **Nuclear Football **Multipurpose Rifle **Military Pulsator **Sniper Pulsator **Makeshift SMG **Sniper Pistol Mk.II **Caseless Rifle **Service Rifle Mk.II **"Formidable" **Dual Pythons **Modular Handgun (M17 handgun) **Glass Sniper Rifle **Awesomeness **S.O.M.A.R **Tactical Marksman **Dual Kingpins **Submachine Pistol **Twin-barreled Grenade Launcher **Sniper Machine Gun **Heavy Assaulter **SSR-30 "Starforce" **"Super-Bolty" **Sniper Uzi **Snowy Expedition **Thunder Unleasher **Shock Spreader (electrothrower shotgun) **Tack Shotgun **Insane Slugger **Dual Bruisers **Sci-Fi Shotgun **Customized Machine Gun Mk.II **LCR-50 "Sharpshooter" **DMR-20 "Masterkey" **Titan LMG **Brave Soldier **MHG-60 "Morita" **Tactical Injector **Future Spreader **Flak LMG **"Bravado" **Angry Tycoons **Winter Marksman *New gadgets: **"Howitz-it" **Signal Amplifier **Flash Grenade *New Craft Item: **Stacks of Currencies *New attribute: ! 19.8.0 (Cold War Update) *Cold War Set = Get it until it is too late! *New map: Dangerous Grove, where enemy hits are present near the waters. *New weapons: **"Angriber" (Madsen LAR) **Veteran Mk.II (Vz. 52 MG) **"Carabineri" (Beretta M12) **"The Crisis" (Ruger Mini-14) **Serious Guy's LMG (HK23E) **"The Dishonorable" (Hotchkiss Type Universal) **Airborne Hunter (M73 machine gun) **Desert Soldier (Ransheed Carbine) 19.6.0 (Special Forces Update) *Special Forces Set = Get it until it is too late! *New weapons: **Combat Rifle Mk.II **"Sentinel" **"Expedition" **"Nightstalker" **Tough Buster **Blast Cannon **Super Destroyer **Special Forces Handgun **"Dauntless" **Overwhelmer **Elite Soldier **LMG-150 "Legionnaire" **Super Soldier Mk.II **Brigadier General **Military Police **Major General **Mad Chaebol **Dual Bruisers *Secret Base has been restored for Team Fight and Flag Capture matches! 19.4.0 *More bug fixes! *New weapons: **Frontier Rifle **Alien Pistol **Dual Cyber Machine Guns **Electromagnetic Carbine **Chainsaw Sphere **LMG-450 "Vendetta" **Remixed Heavy Machine Gun **Glass Jaws **Cyber Shotgun **Explosive Marksman **"El Supremo" **Triple Blaster **Mega Ranger **Medical Rifle **Executive's Handgun **Quad Deployers (emplacement quad barrel MG with an underbarrel GL) **Rapid Fire Launcher **"Cruiser" **Energy Defender **Master Sergeant **Sniper Carbine **Butane Launcher **Future Police Shocker *New gadget(s): **Bouncy Vest *New wear: **House Slippers for Wooden League *New pet: **Killer Rabbit, the dangerous variant of the regular Rabbit. *The Secret Forces SMG receives its redesign! 19.2.0 (Police Update) *Police Set = Get its items before it is too late! *More bug fixes. *Chances of getting more coins and gems are increased in Lucky Chest! Now, Gems can be awarded in every Multiplayer matches (max 2)! *Coin and Gem rewards are increased! 19.0.0 (Desert Camo Update) *Desert Camo Kit = Get it until it is too late! *New feature: Weapon Skin Editor. Customize your respective weapon's skin to your taste! *New weapons: **Rocket Bow **Warmonger **Customized Machine Gun **Hexa-Freezers (6-barreled frost-thrower) **Peacekeeper **Tank Killer (single-shot wall break sniper) **Platoon Sniper Rifle (M110A1) **Future Blaster **Deputy **Field Marshall (MK18 Mod2) **"Atchisson" (AA-12 **Bedlam Blasters (speaker exoskeleton with a deafening ability) **High-Tech Rifle Mk.II **"Sergeant" **Smooth Cruiser **Superintendent **Mustard Launcher **"Big Boss" **Twin Sergeants **State Trooper **Turbo SMGs **VIP's Revenge **Little Fighter **Avenging Angel **Lieutenant Colonel **Wounded Warrior **Dark Eagle **Icicle PDW **Advanced Combat Shotgun **Sniper Bouncer **Flaming Shotgun **Energized Orb **Surge Protector **"Dragoon" **Champion Exterminator **Champion Crystal Laser Cannon **Champion Demolition Exoskeleton *New Lucky Chest item: **Currency Booster **Elite VIP Account *New Gadget(s): **Goodies Station **Effect Modifier (Effect Inverter Sphere) **Ammo-Gram! (ammo steal AoE) **Minigun Jetpack **Damage Turbocharger **Explosion Deterrent **Locator Module (Enemy Detection) **Accuracy Turbocharger **Reinforcements Summoner **Nuclear Reactor **Signal Jammer *New Pet(s)! **Crazy Frog **Mole **Dragon 18.7.0 (SUPER Series update) *With the introduction teaser of the NVIDIA RTX 20 "Super" series graphics card, there now exists its weapon-style incarnations with a more powerful AND advantageous statistics, to give NVIDIA more reputation for developing powerful graphics cards for over 25 years! *New SUPER series chest! Get SUPER powerful weapons within the limited time before it is too late! *New weapons: **SUPER Pumper **SUPER Paratrooper (LMG) **SUPER Sniper Rifle **SUPER AutoBazooka **SUPER Rifle **SUPER PDW (Honey Badger PDW) **SUPER Katana *NOTE: The capitalized word of "super" denotes that it is a Super series weapon. 18.5.0 *New weapons: **Ice Mage Staff **"Big Baby" **Army Rifle (Usable) **"Heavy-hander" (shotgun) **Stormbringer **Super Soldier **Flak Assault Rifle **Armor Neutralizer) **El Cazador **"Chaperone" **BACR-50 "Watanabe" **Avenging Soldier **Energy Marksman **Bullpup Blaster **Kinetic Shotgun **Soldier's Legend **Tactical Police Shotgun Mk.II **Navy Rifle Mk.III **Snap Dazzler **Helicopter Machine Gun **Show-Stopper *New map: **Bank Assault *Fearless Soldier receives a redesign! *Infected Prison is restored as a Multiplayer map for Team Fight and Deathmatch. 18.3.0 (FBI Update) *New FBI Gear = Get your items within 30 days before it is too late! The keys for this gear set requires you to win in either most Multiplayer modes or playing the special mode Hostage Rescue. *New weapons: **FBI Rifle (based from the Desert Tech MDR Rifle) **FBI Shotgun **FBI LMG (LMG with an underbarrel shotgun) **FBI Sniper Rifle *New gagdets: **CB Radio **Smoke Grenade *New pet(s): **PackBot (Pet) *New Fort Guard: **SWAT Enforcer *New avatar: **SWAT Avatar 18.1.0 (WWII Update) *Fixed various undetected bugs. *Seasonal chest: WWII Special Chests Get one of the items there before it is too late!. *New weapons **Militäreifer ("Military Zeal" in German) **Angreifer **"Flamer" **Silenced Sten **"Superträger" **"Commando" **"Maverick" **Fireball Necklace **"Nagant" **Twin Raiders **Adversary **Headhunter Unbound **Okhotnik ("The Hunter" in Russian) **"Welwyn" (Welrod) **War Rifle **Kamikaze Launcher **Twin Gangsters (Dual thompson machine guns) **"Lanchester" **Red Army SMG **Hunter LMG (Lewis MG) **"Doomsday" (PIAT) *New gagdet/s: **Stielhandgranate **Who? Me? *Eindringling, State Defender and Brave Patriot are brought back! 17.9.0 *New weapons: **Warden **Mines Shotgun **Sleepy Doctor **Sweet Justice **Champion Semi-Auto Shotgun **Lance Corporal **Sentry Blaster **Epic Soldier **Secret Forces SMG Mk.II **Drill Knife **Twin Flamethrowers **Champion Comet **Champion Semi-Auto Shotgun **El Jefe **"Manpower" (reborn) *New gadgets! **RFD-7390 (R'ods '''f'or 'd'estruction) (aka Space Bombardier) *New craft item = Computer Mining Farm! 17.7.0 *Bug fixes *Improved anti-cheat system by detecting the background apps in the phone in case of cheats being among the background apps. Furthermore, if the player has a cheat (even if he did not open it) app in the phone (e.g. Gameshark), he will be greeted with the popup, stating "We have detected a cheat application or code in your system. Please uninstall it within (from 12:00:00) of grace period. Otherwise, we will be forced to reset your progress." followed by the "OK. I will remove it" and "I understand, but I am not using it." If the player runs out of grsce period to uninstall cheats in his phone, his progress will be reset back to 0, as promised in the last message. If the player chooses the second choice, his progress will be retained after grace period, provided he did not activate the cheat even once. (Removed as of 17.9.0 update due to the intrusive nature) *New event set Military Gear! Get it before it is too late! *The "Undertaker" receives a major cosmetic upgrade! *Some weapons receive tweaks. *The Army Rifle and Alien Gun are now usable in the Arena! *Max players in Deathmatch has been increased to 15! *New League System: Pro League *New weapons: **Rapid Fire Twins **Traitor **"Supervisor" **Special Forces Shotgun **Special Forces Rifle **Compact Rifle *New Gadget(s) **Sentry Railgun 17.5.0 *Bug fixes *Some forgotten weapons have been restored to life. *New Campaign World! (Same as that of the real 16.0.0 update) *'''Genghis Khan was renamed "Socialist Hunter". *The Double-Barreled Soldier has been moved to a Primary section. *New weapons: **Patton's Wrath **"Commandant" (Based from the Police Rifle but as a primitive version) **Federalist (LMG with a side belt-fed ammo box) **Precision Sniper Rifle Mk.II **Modular Assault Rifle (Futuristic assault rifle with sets of optional underbarrel attachments that costs only coins) **Security Rifle **Hand Blaster *New gadgets: **Cluster Grenade **Mystery Ammo Box 17.3.0 (Military Update, Continued) *New weapons: **Future Hunter **Military Breacher **Supreme Commander **Future Assault Rifle **Major **Grenade Launcher Handgun **V8 Machine Gun **Private (named after the military rank in that case) **Hardliner (MatthewGo707) (not to be confused with Minecraftian47's version) **Standalone Underbarrel Shotgun **Twin Soldiers **Double-barreled Sniper Rifle *The Professional Rifle receives a redesign! *The level meter has been redesigned. 17.1.0 (Valentines Update) *Several weapons are tweaked to suit the desired gameplay. *New event set item Valentines Gear! Get it before it is too late! *New weapons: **Lover's Revenge **"Heartbroken" **Cupid Shotgun **Kiss of Death **Lustful Murderer 16.9.0 (Military Update) *More bug fixes. *The legendary weapon has come! *The attribute is introduced! *New weapons: **AMR-50 "Goliath" **FIM-92 Stinger **Professional Rifle **Service Rifle **Karma G7-415 **FSR-10 "Recon" **Automatic Tyrant **Military Might **"The Tryhard" **Armor's Nightmare (legendary weapon!) 16.7.0 (New years update) *More bug fixes. *Shards has been removed and is converted to coins for those who have them. *You will no longer lose trophy points when you lose the match! However, Tournament resets (revert to 3000 at most) will still be in effect. **As a result, all items that inhibits trophy points reduction will either be removed or have that ability removed (if necessary). *Stat improvements on some weapons are implemented. *As there are unspeakable numbers of complaints from players regarding the Virtual Worlds causing it to be heavily panned for the difficulty, here are the following changes: **In ALL levels there, enemies will be infighting each other if they are attacked by either one. **In the Spaceship, if you are near the enemies, they will proceed towards you, but they will deal small damage. **In the Cubota 2, the Cubota 2 Champion will have a five-second cooldown after he fires a lifesteal axe, allowing you time allowance to finish his lessee minions. The numbers of minions spawned as helpers for that boss will be limited to ten. **In the Teleportal, the C.A.K.E's projectile AoE size will be around 50% smaller and 20% less powerful (same goes for the summoned enemies). **In the Jump Box, instead of you being instantly killed when being hit by the spike block, you will be stripped of 10 armor/HP points (per second if continued with contact towards it). Also, you will be given 5 checkpoints and that the timer will be 20 minutes long, regardless of the difficulty level. When you die in that level, the timer resets to 20 minutes. **In the Citadel map, all ranged enemies' projectiles have travel time, instesd of being hitscan in nature. The same goes for the Admin boss, so as to accomodate less-skilled players. **There are no changes in the Cubic map, since it is relatively easy to defeat Cubic. *The New Years Dag greeting is added for those who have recently opened the game after updating the game. (However, it does not appear anymore after the second or subsequent play time, for the sake of convenience) *Sandbox was panned by many players and for that reason has been removed (due to community feedback concerning the online dating being way too frequent in that mode). *Coupons for the Gallery can be obtained as one of the Multiplayer rewards (you can win up to 20 coupons per match). *New weapons: **Scavenger **Hunter Pistol Mk.II **Champion Ultra Beam **Soldier's Nightmare **Champion Excalibur *All players with different levels (from beginner to endgame (lvl 38)) will be packed together in the Battle Royale. * rewards and and rewards in Arena has been dramatically increased. **As for the currency reward, instead of earning only 5 or per wave, the reward will be added by 10 if the player proceeds to the next wave. In that sense, you earn only 15 or if you finish the first wave, then again you will earn 15 or after finishing and then the same process will be repeated after finishing succeeding waves. Further, you will be given the and / rewards, depending on your score (see Arena). 16.5.0 *More bug fixes. *New weapons added: **Nightmare Fuel **Marksman Rifle **"The Warbringer" *At the same time: Introduction of the Gallery, revamped death animations! 16.3.0 *The Double-Barreled Soldier was moved from Sniper to Primary category. *Aiming via iron (or non-magnifying likes) sights as a feature is added, for those who wants accurate shots even when only iron sights are available for certain weapons! *New weapons added: **Voltage Rifle **Navy Rifle Mk.II **Blowback Machine Gun **Legend Sniper 16.1.0 *More bug fixes *Handful of weapons have their firing sound changed. *New weapons added **Freeze Ray Assault Rifle **Four-Star General **Couch Potato **MSR-75 "Yamamoto" **Iron Will **Tactical Paratrooper 16.0.0 Legacy Upgrade Update *Upgrade system has been revamped into old system update. **There, mobility/capacity/fire rate increase per weapon upgrades is again possible! *More bug fixes *New weapons added **Sniper Bomber **Missile Hands **Snow Cannon **JGSDF's Revenge **Chinese Marksman **Future Sniper Rifle Mk.II **DSR-40 "Patroller" **DMR-30 "Colonel" **Strategist **Anarchist (MatthewGo707) **Deserted Hero *New map added **Motherboard *Virtual Worlds is released for Campaign! 15.8.0 *More bug fixes *3 or 5 are available as rewards in Clan Daily and Winner Chest! *New feature: Refund! Sell your weapons that you do not need anymore! *Infamous Three Category Spam is no longer possible. *Efficiency cap for ALL weapons is increased to 59. **Same goes for the gear-weapons from the real Pixel Gun wherein their max efficiency cap is 75 as of real 15.5.0 update. *NEW WEAPON **S.E.A.L.S **Vinegar Joe **Energy Shotgun 15.7.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added **Desert Spreader **Camo Squad **Future Modular Rifle **"The Punisher" **.50 Cal Carbine **Big Fella **SWAT Shotgun **S.E.A.L.S **Nuclear Suitcase Machine Gun **Flak Carbine **Persecutor 15.6.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added **V.A.L.K.Y.R.I.E **"The Pig" **Stealthy Hunter **"Pekhotnye" **Revolver Shotgun **Space Conquest **Super Enforcer **War Hero **Ultima Shotgun **Navy Rifle **Super Bruiser **Quad Miners **Modular Burst Rifle **Dry Fighter **Scalawag **Tactical Precision Assault Rifle **Court-Martial **Marine **Pulverizer **"Premonition" *New craft items: **Nuclear Explosion *New gadgets: **Cursed Gem 15.5.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added **Tactical Uzi Mk.II **"Dictator" **"Magnate" **Dark Wolf **Future Paratrooper **"Nemesis" **Oppressor **Little Enforcer **Silent Friend **Super Commissar **Kenpeitai **Killer Ace **Mall Ninja **Angry Chef **Dangerous Hope **Drill-Master **"The Grizzly" **Military Vengeance **Fearless Commando **"Little Ironsides" **Dual Incinerators **Barracks **Super Assassin **Vigilante **Leatherneck **"Bulldog" **Terror Machine **Recon Battle Rifle **Rebel **Tesla Revolver *New gadget added: **Ballistic Armor *New wear added: **Heavyweight Boots 15.4.0 *More bug fixes *New attribute has been added *New weapons added **Commissar's Future **Ensign **Award-Winning Shotgun **Anti-Materiel Assault Rifle **"Commander" **"Henchman" **Tiny Slayer **Multiple-barreled Pistol (As a Joke weapon) **Military Rage **Streamliner **I.N.F.A.N.T.R.Y **Crossfire **Twisted Murderer **Future LMG **Ultimate Killing Machine Mk.II *New gadgets added: **Headshot Bonus **Electro-grenade 15.3.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Military Conquest **Death Minigun **Tactical Future **Marauder **Frontliner **Minigun of Hell **Gatling Carbine **Rebel's Wrath **Fearless Soldier **Semiautomatic Revolver **Military Sniper Rifle **Kenpeitai **Tranquilizer Sniper Rifle **Francium Launcher *Some weapons become much cheaper than before. *Efficiency and mobility system are updated. *Combat level system has been removed. *All and weapons have their grades upgraded to . 15.0.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Space Pistols **Elite Assault Rifle **Slow Repeater **Nuclear Sniper Rifle **Spawn Camper **Future Slugger **Intimidator **Tactical Sniper Rifle **Electromagentic Blaster **Elite Sniper Rifle **Steampunk Sniper Rifle **"Deathbound" **Underbarrel Grenade Launcher **Flaming Bizon **Military Pumper **Award-Winning Battle Rifle 14.3.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Brain Damage **"The Vaporizer" **"Matriarch" **Dual AK Minis **Automatic Blizzard **Tactical Pistol Mk.II **Award-Winning Sniper Rifle *Tactical Police Shotgun receives its redesign. 14.2.0 New weapons: *Dual Heavy Shotguns *Secret Forces Destroyer *"G.O.D.Z.I.L.L.A" 14.1.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **"No Escape" **Quad Miners **Imperator **Dual MP7s 14.0.0 *More bug fixes *New weapons added: **Thunder Strike **Bullpup Grenade Launcher **"Echelon" **"Battlefield" Trivia *Some features introduced in the real Pixel Gun has been omitted in this version, some of which rendered the game semi-unplayable and more pay-to-win. The excluded features are the following: **Efficiency Cap to 75. **Recoil system (which have been thankfully removed in the real 15.9.0 update) **Power reduction of wall break weapons (when fired through solid objects) **Efficiency recalculation by grade. **Efficiency recalculation by level (introduced in the real 16.2.0). **Efficiency recalculation yet again in the real 16.4.0 update. **Massive price hike in the 16.2.0 update. **Non-area damage weapons' projectiles can now can cause self-harm. (sic)* **Third-person perspective and cosmetics for the Battle Royale. **Falling damage. (which was shortly removed since it was used as an exploit rather than a penalty) **Mobility stat update in 15.?.0 update. **Max level increase to 45 (in 15.?.0 update). Instead, the endgame level is 38. **The new Virtual Worlds map requiring the code-themed weapons in order to be played. **Weapon usage restriction in Co-op Survival, which keeps the enjoyment away from the player. **Yet another max level increase to lvl 65 (no one asked for it) in the real 17.0.0 Clan update. **Removal of clan chests and old Siege, and new clan system in the same update above. **Complete revamp of the Clan System in the 17.0.0 update. However, prices are reduced to what they are in the real Clan Syetem for number of gears to obtain certain fort objects, and that you will still earn medals to win Daily Chest, Winner Chest and Clan Chest. *The fandom (here) version of the Pixel Gun is basically the same with the real-world the latter but with new contents (mostly consisting of ones that are heavily based from modern firearms (mostly Primary)) that are not added in the real Pixel Gun 3D. *Unlike the real Pixel Gun 3D's offline mode, in this version you can earn EXPs and currencies, and even change your loadout whenever you want. However, like the latter, you cannot buy weapons (since you might accidentally buy it without you intending to do so), change your username or even access Multiplayer (except single-player minigames (e.g. Arena, Pixlgun 3D)). *The 15.3.0 update onwards are marked as the "Golden Age" of modern weapons added in the game. *Like the real Pixel Gun 3D, three category spamming has been greatly hampered. *List of version updates with no new weapons being introduced: **19.2.0 Police Update **20.4.0 Military Update List of conceptions on hold Source *https://pixelgun.wikia.com/wiki/Pixel_Gun_3D_Updates Category:Other